Cresent Skies
by Massie G
Summary: Bella decides to tell Charlie that Edward proposed and the two are soon to get married.


**Crescent Skies**

**Chapter 1**

The handle from the inside of the car door slipped through my grasp, coated with my sweat. I tried again, this time pushing my weight against the door as well. It made a feeble attempt at opening and then shut closed again.

"We don't have to do this right now Bella."

I sucked in deep and exhaled loudly in a way to help calm myself. I pressed my perspiration soaked hands to my thighs and wrapped my head over my body. For a minute or so I stayed in the still position of a ball, letting my nerves flood out of me.

No luck.

Instead, I turned my head to look into the face of the man I loved. The person who I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

His eyes, now a deep moderate orange-yellow brown, were searching mine. Set above his high cheek bones were bruised looking marks from not getting enough sleep. That was not unordinary.

He put his hand up to my cheek and brushed away a piece of hair that had extruded from my ponytail. His touch sent electric vibrations all throughout me and continued on even when he removed his hand.

His touch, his face, was perfect.

"No. Now." I answered in a delayed reply. As much as I was dreading this, something from the way Edward was looking at me told me that everything was going to be all right.

With that he removed his seat belt and jumped from the car quicker than a blink. My door opened inaudibly and his broad, cold arms swept me into a cradle position.

He walked slower to the front door of my father, Charlie's, house. Setting me down on my two feet I felt mutely for his arm as I swayed back and forth. He steadied me, and then lightly knocked on the paneled wood. Inside I could picture Charlie setting down his cold beer and rising from his seat where he had just been watching a baseball, or football, or whichever, game. His footsteps thudded loudly as he got nearer.

"Ready?" He asked encouragingly. I nodded curtly. Better sooner than later, I thought to myself.

Charlie swept open the door and smiled in my direction. Presumably, his grin faded as he looked to see my companion.

"Bella honey. And Edward, of course. Come on in." He turned on his heel and walked back to where he was lounged out before. I was certain Charlie was waiting for the day when Edward would decline his request.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Edward swiftly guided me through the hallway, following behind Charlie. His left arm was gripping around my waist and his right hand wrapped protectively over mine. I was so nervous for my long-dreaded confrontation with my dad that I could barely put one foot before the other. Even with Edward's help I managed to stumble over the fringe of a rug that lay at the entrance of the living room.

The both of us sat on a large armchair, me in the actual chair and Edward lightly perched on the chair's arm, which was situated a few feet from where Charlie sat on the couch.

After a few moments of painfully quiet silence, aside from the cheering and yelling coming from the television, Edward whispered into my ear. "Breathe Bella, everything will be just fine. I promise you." With that he pressed his icy, yet delicate lips to my forehead then moved to a straighter position as he cleared his throat.

"Charlie," Edward began, his voice a smooth velvet, "there is something that Bella and I would like to talk to you about."

Charlie grunted, still motionless as he was before. This time the silence stretched out even longer, yet still more painful.

"Dad…" I began, not wanting to stew in the entire awkwardness of the situation any longer.

Upon hearing my voice he turned his head a fraction of an inch so his eyes peered out at me. "Yes, _Bella_." The tone of how he said my name made it clear that the only person he would be listening to tonight was me.

"This really is… important." I started again. I tried to make my voice as straightforward and serious as possible, but to me I sounded panicky and pathetic.

"Alright then, I'm listening." He moved his hand to the clicker as to turn it off, but Edward was quicker. In just three strides his long limbs carried him across the room to press off the power button. Charlie scowled to his back as Edward sauntered over to the window in a calm, peaceful manner.

I assumed Edward was trying to make it easier for me and probably less uncomfortable as well. But the truth was, all I wanted at this instant was for him to take my hand in his and talk me through this. I wanted Charlie to open up to Edward, for him to be happy that there would be a new addition to our family.

Charlie was now staring at Edward, eye's wide with a look of great hatred. With that look I knew that nothing I wanted was going to happen soon at all.

"Did you, get MY daughter _pregnant_?" Charlie was rising from the couch now, looking ready to attack Edward at any second.

"What! No, NO!" I stood up and clumsily ran to get between them. Charlie's forehead was turning a bright red, traveling all the way down his face and down his neck. His fists were clenched and his arms were shaking uncontrollably.

"Charlie, I m-mean dad, don't be ridiculous." I stammered stupidly. "Please… I mean—." I was interrupted by Edward who had maneuvered his way to my side.

"Nothing of the sort Charlie, I've actually come to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage."


End file.
